SD700IS
The Canon PowerShot SD700 IS or Canon Digital IXUS 800 IS is a 6.0 Megapixel digital camera. Reviews * DPReview * Steve's DigiCams * DigitalCameraReview.com * DCRP * PhotographyBLOG * Imaging Resource Technical Data '''→ Camera specifications: SD700IS@Canon USA *'DIGIC II' image processor *'VxWorks' operating system * Sensor: 6.0 million effective pixels, 1/2.5" CCD type * Lens: 35-140mm equiv, 4x optical zoom, F2.8-5.5 * iSAPS + 9-point AiAF * Image stabilization (lens shift type) * Display: 2.5" P-Si TFT, 173,000 pixels * Optical viewfinder * Video: 640 x 480 @ 30 / 15fps, 320 x 240 @ 60 / 30 / 15fps, 160 x 120 @ 15fps * Video format: AVI (Motion JPEG compression + WAVE(monoaural)) * Storage: SD, MMC * Battery: NB-5L * Dimensions: 90.4 x 56.5 x 26.4 mm * Speed: Approx. 2.1fps continous shooting until card is full For Developers Firmware First, here's the info of my version: Canon PowerShot SD700 P-ID: 3119 NT Firmware Ver GM1.01B No Error Jun 20 2006 09:21:45 LED addresses Here are the LED addresses (thanks, Rossig): AF-beam: 0xC0220080 Blue: 0xC0220084 Red: 0xC0220088 Green: 0xC022008C Yellow: 0xC0220090 Download the blinker (blue LED) for SD700, and share the ROM for porting: http://www.zshare.net/download/4212643dd2f05b/ Download the blinker (AF beam) for SD700, and share the ROM for porting: http://www.zshare.net/download/425254010f311b/ Firmware dumps * 1.00b * 1.01a * 1.01b previous CHDK versions (outdated) Note for firmware 1.01A owners: 1.01B seems to work, download and try it. Finally, after tremendous help from Zosim, CHDK has an initial SD700 port! Grab it while it's hot (for 1.01b owners ONLY): http://www.zshare.net/download/4918572f1c5e1c/ !' SEE BELOW for link to an updated version!' This is based on GrAnd #148 for now. Please put bugs/comments specific to this port here. Enjoy! New Shortcut keys definition (originate in EWAVR's build, combine with Half-Shoot) SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_HISTO KEY_DOWN SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_ZEBRA KEY_MENU SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_OSD KEY_RIGHT And for RAW (only in ALT mode): SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_RAW KEY_DISPLAY Bugs Nov 16/07: The zoom calculation has an incorrect range. It starts at 5.8mm (actual focal length) which is according to spec but only goes up to 14.7 (it should go to 23.2). Many thanks to all who worked on this. mike_v V3 Bug: Shortcut buttons of V2 gone. V2 Bugs: Show live histogram shortcut "half shoot + up" conflict with AE lock function in M mode. Activate zebra mode shortcut "half shoot + left" conflict with AF lock function in M mode. My conflict free and compatible shortcut button wish list: Show OSD elements toggle shortcut: "half shoot + right" (like other series) Raw saving toggle shortcut: "half shoot + down/trash can" (trash can icon as with A and G series) Activate zebra mode shortcut: "half shoot + display" (left side as with other series) Show live histogram shortcut: "half shoot + menu" Thanks a million to all contributors! nirschi And can you unpload sources (for bugfixes in assembla branch)? V4 Bugs: Raw saving toggle shortcut difficult to use, has very fast autorepeat enabled and display flickers heavily. F-stop display at the bottom shows "?" most of the time, meaningful value displayed only with zoom0 and zoom8 without the 2nd aperture flipped in. USB remote button does not work. Zosims continous drive mode TV bracketing function creates only 2 different images, 2nd and following look alike, EV change not reflected in exif data. Could you check this with the latest EWAVR/Fingalo build (I gave them what little code I made here)? Testet StereoData Maker 1.30-148-ixus800-101b-57.zip: All V4 Bugs are present and very sad, all V2 and V3 bugs are back again! All new shortcuts are gone, no more raw toogle shortcut! Short DOF calculator gone! F-stop display at the bottom gone! Thanks, nirchi: 1. Shortcuts should be available in EWAVR & Fingalo build. 2. Tv bracketing is working fine for me for 5 shots HDR, please check Shutter value in Exif to verify you have a problem. 3. Short DOF calculator is missing because we're all having problems with Owen57 (it seems to work on SD700, but I get all kinds of strange bugs in the UI) - I will put this on hold until I have time to analyze and re-merge Owen's work. Also - Do you see any improvement in Histogram & Zebra update speed? 4. F-stop display at bottom is available from EWAVR build. 5. Regarding Av values, I had a problem which was resolved for values 2.8-5.5 and the code merged with EWAVR. I do not know how to force bigger numbers (up to 8.0?) on the camera to check those. Thank you mkmenuts, now I'm in sync! I found the histogram and blink 1 zebra mode drawing at least 30% faster. Move your camera in rec mode slowly towards/off a light bulb (approx. 20cm distance), and you will hear a small click and see the difference on the monitor when the second aperture kicks in/out. Full zoom and very bright = F11.0. (A stop down override button would be useful. Btw: I would like to see focus correction buttons/functions for macro shots and unlimited DOF scripting). nirschi I made another build to test Owen improvement, note that I was unable to get EXIF data with Av higher than 5.5. If anyone can, please post the property case values (68, page 6) here to complete the Av list (I think we are missing 3 values) Shooting light bulb, prop case value 68, Page 6: Z:8 Exif 23.2mm F11.0 = 668 Z:7 Exif 18.633mm F10.0 = 626 Z:6 Exif 14.333mm F8.0 = 588 Z:5 Exif 11.818mm F8.0 = 559 Z:4 Exif 9.975mm F7.1 = 535 Z:3 Exif 8.636mm F6.3 = 517 Z:2 Exif 7.466mm F6.3 = 500 Z:1 Exif 6.63mm F5.6 = 487 Z:0 Exif 5.8mm F5.6 = 476 nirschi V5: Owen57's Histogram (layout = Blend) and Zebra mode Blink 1 (Draw over zebra = Nothing) simultaneously active draws about twice as fast and is very useful (to me). Is it stable now? nirschi It should be. How do you manage with Zebra and histogram together? Don't you get a lot of flicker? Yes, it is not nice but useful. The flicker frequency is now high enough (could even be higher) to locate the burned highlights and readout the histogram and numbers at a glance! And zebra mode gets only turned on for a few seconds as required and then off again, thanks to the shortcut key. Btw, when we need another shortcut key (for our poor man's Av mode?), we can sacrifice the histogram shortcut. Once you used the live histogram for a while, you never will turn it off again. Yes! It seems that SD700 like SD500 don't have aperture drive (aperture changes only by means of zooming). Small click and apretures 5.6-11 - due to applying internal ND filter. Ewavr 21:27, 5 December 2007 (UTC) There is another theory about the second aperture set of the SD/IXUS series: Since a mechanical shutter is always required for dark frame recording, a 3-way shutter is present: full open, half open (a small hole) and closed. So only one moving part instead of two which reduces complexity and cost. Someone with a professional studio light system and test charts could simply verify this theory since corner sharpness/vignetting should improve when stopping down. The SONY W series definitely has such a 3-way shutter (and a full manual mode with only two aperture choices). A nice improvement to the SD/IXUS series whould be a stop down override button/function (poor man's Av mode). nirschi +++++ I hope that I am not being stupid, but a short script such as: shoot end works in ver 1 and 2, but not in 3, 4, or 5. When executing the "shoot" command, it acts like a half-shoot. Am I doing something wrong? Also, when not in the "ALT" mode, ver 5 seems to default to abnormally long shutter times. The display says 15" at the bottom but the camera shuts off after much longer than that. Thanks. mike_v :I don't know, but just a wild speculation ... try doing a "sleep 1000" or so after the shoot. shoot lets the camera do it complete thing, and the script might be mucking things up by executing the END command. E.G., Perhaps the script-ending routine interferes with the ongoing shoot, so try giving it time to complete before you do something else. :Try deleting the .cfg file, or reseting to defaults, it seems you have some kind of configuration problem. Note: I had to delete my CHDK.CFG file to get Tv bracketing working as advertised. nirschi Thanks for the suggestions, but NO GO. I reformatted the card, reloaded CHDK and added the sleep 1000 line to my script. Same behaviour. In ALT mode, the shoot command only half-shoots and I have to press the shutter again to interrupt the script. Also, in regular mode, all exposures are over 1 minute. Any other suggestions would be great. Thanks. mike_v. :Please try this with v6 below, which is a completely different version - and verify your firmware version is 1.01B. Good Luck! (mkmenuts) :You have to disable "override shutter speed" in "extra shooting parameters" menu of V5. The default is enabled with 65 secs (the hardware maximum), which is very nasty and should be changed. nirschi Many thanks. nirschi's hint worked. I agree that the default for the override should be off. v5 shoot script still hangs at the shoot command but v6 works fine (my FW is 1.01B). Thanks. mike_v All versions: What is called real aperture in V6 OSD misc values and displayed as Av:xxx seems to be off by a factor of 2 to 5 depending on zoom value, should be near f-stop value. nirschi V6 first sight: The good: Configurable OSD miscellaneous values and DOF calculator very useful. Tv _and_ Av override working so your full manual mode is possible, mkmenuts! But due to our severe Av limit, my override button idea (Av*2, EV+2) would be much simpler in handling (Av override and bracketing should be removed from menu then). The bad: Tv bracketing function died! Subject distance override and bracketing no go. Side effects of Av override: f-stop display shows ? again, Av:xxx display ignores override. The sad: There is no increase of DOF by "stopping down", the second aperture set is definitely realised by a ~ND4 filter and not an iris. But flowing water shoots coming closer! nirschi V6 ISO override: There are image brightness differences, but due to some funky and random influence on the auto exposure system. Just as a Tv override value is set, all images look the same. nirschi V6 ISO bracketing: Working (even with Tv override), but unconsistent results. Maybe very useful (after bugs fixed) when combined with Tv bracketing to play with noise vs. shake under low light conditions. nirschi V7: Tv bracketing is working now, but aperture override menu entry gone. nirschi Builds UPDATED VERSION (Nov 18, 2007) Here's the 2nd generation SD700 1.01b port, based on EWAVR (SVN 224) and Fingalo (120): http://www.zshare.net/download/49853841503d07/ UPDATED VERSION (Nov 19, 2007) Here's the 3rd generation SD700 1.01b port, based on EWAVR (SVN 224), Fingalo (120) & Owen (57): http://www.zshare.net/download/50108066896481/ UPDATED VERSION (Nov 20, 2007) Here's the 4th generation SD700 1.01b port, based on EWAVR (SVN 224), Fingalo (120) & Owen (57) with nirschi suggestions: http://www.zshare.net/download/50330336643ffb/ VERSION NOTICE(Dec 2, 2007) In order not to create yet another fork of CHDK, I'm contributing my code updates to EWAVR branch where they are later migrated to Fingalo & SDM. I recommend choosing among those. Thanks (mkmenuts) UPDATED VERSION (Dec 5, 2007) Here's the 5th generation SD700 1.01b port, based on EWAVR (SVN 239), Fingalo (128) & Owen (57) (Please see if Owen57 really improves performance): http://www.zshare.net/download/5387287d08159a/ UPDATED VERSION (Dec 10, 2007) Here's the 6th generation SD700 1.01b port, based on AllBest-10 (Please note that this is very alpha, to get feedback): http://www.zshare.net/download/5512768ef2c961/ UPDATED VERSION (Dec 24, 2007) Here's the 7th generation SD700 1.01b port, based on AllBest-11 (Tv Bracketing should work, please comment): http://www.zshare.net/download/58750040448d61/ UPDATED VERSION (Dec 24, 2007) UPDATED VERSION (Feb 5, 2008) Here's the 8th generation SD700 1.01b port, based on AllBest-16 (Custom AutoISO in Extra Photo Operations, please comment): http://www.zshare.net/download/7219231c7d9d20/. See http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,372.0.html for info and a place to comment. Enjoy! Note about the different Firmwares Cameras with the 1.01a firmware can/must use the CHDK version for 1.01b - the autobuild already just copies this, so when you have a 1.01a cam you will find YOUR version in the autobuild. Development is happening in the 1.01b tree, then compiled and just renamed for the 1.01a people. Category:Cameras Category:Development